Six Feet Under The Stars
by SilentPatronus
Summary: A three-parter which will get fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a three-parter. Was originally a one shot but doing it this way is easier.**

* * *

Another stick was shoved on the slow burning camp fire in the middle of a tiny forest on the edge of Holby – a ten minute drive from his own flat and a couple minutes walk from Jac's. He knows it well as early morning runs would often take place in this very forest when he used to stay round Jac's. Friends from his youth visiting for the weekend encouraged him to relive his youth by setting up a campfire, singing songs and enjoying each other's company that they'd almost forgotten about. They would remember the fond university years where they'd sneak out into the forest behind the campus late at night and just mouth off about the world.

The air was cooling slightly on an already bitterly cold day and the heavens threatened to open as grey clouds loomed overhead. They had only been here half an hour and yet there was a dramatic change in the weather; one that not even the weather forecast predicted so they were excused for their lack of warm clothing. Camping equipment wasn't necessary as this was merely an evening visit and they would be returning to Jonny's flat later and due to this Jonny was the only one of five who refrained from drinking alcohol much to his own dismay. Consumption on their first bottle of beer went slowly, which was surprising for the quartet that in their late teens would return home in the early hours of the morning extremely intoxicated to worried parents. Maturity had clearly taught them the lessons of alcohol.

It was just before seven so the chances were that Jac would be arriving back any minute from work and Jonny sincerely hoped that she'd driven her car in. If he moved a couple of metres to the left he'd be able to see her front door and would then be sure that she arrived home safely. It was fine on days when he worked, as – much to her dismay – he would give her a lift to and from work. It was much for Jac's safety as for the baby's. She had insisted from the moment that he had found out that she'd continue to ride her motorbike but ever since the morning sickness she'd found it increasingly hard to cope with not that she'd ever admit it to Jonny. It was in fact Mo who had noticed the pale complexion in her face that even makeup couldn't hide. From that moment on Jonny was insistent that the mother-to-be looked after herself. She had promised to drive herself in but that soon became a challenge as it conflicted with the morning sickness so for a while Jonny would drive Jac to work and often was forced to stop several times on the journey so Jac could get rid of her breakfast. This then turned into a more permanent thing much to Jac's displeasure.

Why he was so bothered about Jac? She hadn't exactly been enthusiastic about the whole thing. Why had he even opted to continue to drive her to work when all he got was an earful about it all? Why was it now that he was concerned over whether she'd get home fine? Yes, she was four months pregnant with his baby but he'd never wondered before whether she'd got home safely. It was only now where he was spending time with some of his oldest friends that he felt… guilty?

It wasn't long until Jonny's guilt left his mind as familiar songs from his youth replaced it. The five of them sat on logs surrounding the campfire singing along to songs of their heritage. They amused each other with their various parodies that they'd learnt over the years and before long it was like the good old days. Fifteen years on and it was as if no time had passed. They'd each left their various families at home in their respective parts of the United Kingdom. Only two of the five now lives in Scotland and it was clear that despite growing up and maturing – and in some cases not – their friendship had remained as strong as ever. It had been a good couple of years since they'd all been together and sadly they'd hardly remained in contact during this time but this was not noticeable.

It was good to spend some time together without any of them having to leave to be back for their children or even without the wives tagging along. This, Jonny specifically hated mainly because he didn't have a wife and when it was originally suggest that the wives joined all Jonny could think about was Jac. She wasn't his wife and now was no longer his girlfriend but she was carrying his child and she was the stubborn fool that Jonny had fallen for - not that the others realised this. It wasn't that his friends were oblivious to his undeniable (and obvious according to Mo) love for Jac but they just didn't expect Jonny to settle down. They knew she was carrying his child and they knew he'd been in a relationship with her but that was it and they shrugged it off. It was Jonny after all. Previously relationships were never a big deal to him and they just assumed Jac was another one of "those" who unfortunately ended up pregnant. They never doubted he'd be a good father though. In fact it was brought up several times before they all finished their first beer.

By this point the weather was unable to hold up and it started to drizzle. Searching ahead there were clear skies and they made the decision to battle through it on the condition that Jonny went to a local supermarket on the other side of the forest to grab some umbrellas. He predicted by the time that he'd get back the skies would be clear and the journey would be wasted but nevertheless he went anyway. The others couldn't go as they didn't know the area and would only find themselves lost within minutes of leaving the campfire so as long as they remained put Jonny would be able to find them again.

The journey to the store wasn't long maybe five minutes, ten at the most although the ground was muddy from the rain. He regretted not bringing his wellington boots but it was too late now and all he could do was tread carefully and avoid the mud puddles when possible. As soon as he was out the other end he found the nearest spot of grass and wiped his shoes on them to get rid of as much mud as possible. This was incredibly stupid, as he'd have to back through the forest to get to the others. He could in theory go down the alley way which would lead him to Jac's road but it was a much longer route and had a mysterious air about it and not one he wanted to walk through at night which was strange as he felt comfortable walking through the forest at night. This said it all really.

The shop was only across the world and much to his delight was still open, which was something he'd never even considered with it being summertime and daylight looming around for longer. It was only now as the sun began to set that he realised that it was 8.30pm. Checking in both directions he ran across the road as he feared it was the only opportunity to get across the road without having to walk five minutes in the opposite direction just to reach the traffic lights. Walking into the shop he realised that there was no hope in hell they'd sell umbrellas; he'd forgotten that they were just a local convenience store, how very convenient for him. He was about to give up searching after only a couple of seconds due to his impatience when he spotted in the corner of the shop a stack of blankets. He'd remember to get the money of the others as he bought five, one for each of them. At least it was better than nothing.

After paying, he left the store and made his way back to the forest but the traffic was bad and this time he had no choice but to use the traffic lights. This was the problem with busy roads, it didn't matter the time there were always cars. He passed the alleyway that would take him the long way round and he suddenly felt a chill. It was as if someone was watching him. He turned his head back to where he'd walked from but there were only cars driving by; no one was around. He made his way back into the forest to find the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been ages since I updated I'm back to school now and A2s require so much of my time. But here's part 2/3 and I promise from now on I'll write more. Just need to send UCAS off and I'll have more time. Damn the Personal Statements!**

* * *

Sticking to her word Jac pulled up outside her house. Switching off the engine she blew a sigh of exhaustion before heaving herself out of the car. She could definitely feel her increased weight even if it wasn't obvious yet. For a brief moment she placed her left hand on her stomach and the other on the car door to help her stabilise her balance. She had arrived home later than normal after an emergency case demanded her attention beyond her scheduled hours. The day had been manic and it didn't help that the nurse in charge appeared as incompetent as her ability to convey emotions. She'd make a note to inform Jonny that she wanted her fired.

Entering her house she groaned. Morning sickness had got to her that morning and she'd left the house in a rush meaning it was a tip. Dropping her keys on the kitchen table she sighed at the papers that littered it and the pile of pots and pans that needed to be cleared away from last night. It would all have to be done now including the last bits of unfinished paperwork. It would be a long night it seemed so Jac got to work straight away.

First she got to work on the unfinished papers from the previous night, sorting them into order and filing them away. It took longer than expected as tiredness took over her and she found herself functioning at a much slower rate. So when she went to the fridge to find that she had no bread in the freezer and only a tiny bit of milk she knew she wouldn't last the night unless she took a trip to the corner shop. Caffeine was essential to get her through the night although it was useful that she was on a late shift the next day albeit with Jonny.

So as soon as the paperwork was done and dusted she grabbed her bag, and slipped on a coat before leaving the house to get some bread and milk. Very soon she won't be able to use the coat that she'd had for years. She'd been told many times by Sacha and Jonny that she should get a new one but this was her favourite but soon it would be beyond her control. She'd become "an egg on legs" as Jonny had put it. Upon leaving the house she decided against locking it up as she was sure she'd only be half an hour or so and proceeded to walk to the shop. She'd chosen to avoid the woods, as she didn't enjoy walking through it late at night and instead chose the little alleyway, which in reality probably wasn't much better.

The alleyway was quiet and desolate. The night sky and a lack of lighting forced Jac to get out her phone and use it as a light. It went in conjunction with the woods and therefore meant that at any point Jac could detour through the woods although it would always be a last resort and as a strong woman she'd never had to do this. However, towards the opening of the pathway she saw a group of what seemed like youths messing around. She could see flames and assumed they were using a lighter. More like messing around with one. They were probably smoking or something although she couldn't smell it in the air. They looked rather thuggish although she couldn't see much from how far away she was and with minimal light and was sure they hadn't yet seen her; that was until she heard the shouting.

"Hey darlin' you want a smoke?" She'd been busted. One of them had spotted her although it was hardly surprising as she had her phone light to guide her through the alleyway and with little light around it made hers seem even brighter. This left her with no choice. She wasn't about to put herself into a vulnerable position and was too tired to throw sarcastic insults at a bunch of teens. It just wasn't worth it.

The rain was falling so hard that it looked as though she'd been in a shower. She was feeling slightly chilly and it was probably this that caused her to feel slightly under the weather. At least going through the woods would shelter her slightly from the rain. She'd contemplated turning back but she'd still need the milk and bread for tomorrow and she was over halfway there. The woods would have to do.

She didn't like the feel of the wet leaves brushing her face, and especially her hair. Her lovely hair that she'd cleaned in the shower just this morning was probably full of dirt and leaves as she shoved herself through in attempt to find the footpath. She knew it was around here somewhere. After a good ten minutes of searching for the path she declared herself lost. Tired, wet and stressed she placed herself on the floor not worrying about the soggy, disgusting ground. She had no idea which way was home, or how far away she was. She'd forgotten how big the woods were as the last time she'd been her was with Jonny.

She shuffled about in the leaves until she heard the thumping of footsteps and knew that there was a pathway nearby all along. Part of her wondered if it was one of the youths out on a search to find her specifically but she dismissed that almost immediately as it was a ridiculous idea. She wasn't sure whether to go searching and risk it, to make a noise and hope someone would find her, but in the end resulted to staying quiet. That made no difference though because the holder of the footsteps had noted her shuffling.

"Jac, is that you?" A Scottish voice asked her and she raised her head to see Jonny soaked holding a plastic bag which she recognised from the corner shop. He grabbed hold of her hands pulling her up. "What are you doing here? Gosh Jac you're freezing." He brushed her hair out of her eyes and removed some of the twigs that had found themselves there.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"A couple of my friends from Scotland came to visit and we thought we'd have a campfire out here." He answered truthfully although Jac wasn't convinced.

"You sure you weren't spying on me?"

"I'm sure." He replied. He removed one of the blankets from the bag and placed it around her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go and get you warmed up."

"I have to go and get some bread and milk." She protested and he shook his head smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this took me about 7 attempts and about three weeks because I couldn't find a way to get fluff in realistically and I know I promised fluff to you all. I'm still not happy with this but oh well.**

* * *

"You do realise you were never going to win?" Jac questioned Jonny casually as they left the corner shop. Jonny had grabbed the bag from Jac's grasp, which had caused her to frown at him, but still she didn't bother to make a comment. There was no point; she'd gotten her own way. The blanket that had been placed around her had been removed long ago and was placed back in the bag with all the other blankets enabling Jac to walk freely. Jac agreed to walk through the forest back only because she didn't fancy the alley way in case the group of teenagers were still lurking around somewhere, but she'd never admit to Jonny that this was the case. She'd have to make sure that she stuck to him otherwise she'd find herself lost again no doubt.

Jonny wasn't pleased that Jac had him wrapped round her little finger and persuaded him to go to the corner shop and was even less pleased when he discovered that it was still raining heavily outside and Jac refused to put the blanket around her despite her shivering, although she denied it. Travelling through the woods at least provided them with some shelter.

Jac had completely forgotten that Jonny was meant to be with his friends and Jonny had forgotten how long he'd left them so when they rustled through the leaves and heard a "Jonny is that you?" in a thick Scottish accent they both remembered. In a slight panic Jac stopped dead in her tracks, she was in no mood for human interaction, but when was she ever? Jonny called back that he'd be there in a second before turning to face Jac knowing that she'd be uneasy about the situation but he didn't expect her to make it obvious.

"Jac, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She sighed, she sounded tired. She looked exhausted. She was anything but fine and Jonny knew it.

"So you standing there like a wooden spoon is fine aye?"

"Jonny just go." She signalled him to move forward and he did so, and she followed close behind.

Jonny walked into the clearing, and saw that the campfire was burning still, despite the rain, but it was rather pathetic. His friends looked freezing as they huddled round trying to soak up as much heat as possible but failing. Jonny dumped the bag between two of his friends making them jump a little as they turned their heads.

"Finally decided to come back did you Maconie? Wouldn't surprise us if you pulled or something." The friend that spoke turned his head further to see Jac standing there. He shouted back to the others. "Knew it. Maconie's going to abandon us for some ginger lass."

"Oooh Jonny, why don't you introduce us?" Jonny was stuck between introducing Jac knowing she'd hate it and satisfying his friends but Jac made the decision for him.

"Jonny it's okay I'm going to go."

"Jac, at least let me walk you home," he shouted on after her.

"What?" Jac asked him rather bluntly as she swiveled round to face him. "Are you that much of an idiot? Your friends are here visiting you from Scotland and you want to walk me home? Priorities Jonny, priorities."

"They won't mind, and if worst comes to the worst they could all come round too."

"Nope." Jac said hurriedly before stalking off and Jonny watched on as she walked into the distance until she was no long seen. He skipped to the side slightly into the clearing so he could watch her enter her house, why? He didn't know. He wasn't sure why he was so keen all of a sudden.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jonny and his friends decided to call it a day. The fire was struggling to stay alight, and in the rain it just wasn't as fun. They'd grown older and some of them had consumed too much alcohol and at this age they couldn't keep up. Everyone was still in control but to say everyone was feeling 'well' would be incorrect. They collected their things, and after several minutes of nagging from Jonny they all brought their litter along with them. Conversation flowed between topics well until they got to the car but Jonny wasn't really there and the others noticed this. His mind was focused purely on Jac. That woman infuriated him so much. He spends most of his days with her and he can't wait to get away and when he does all he wants to do is be near her again. This was when he realised…

"Jonny are you alright mate?" On of his friends asked him concerned as he saw Jonny staring straight at Jac's house looking completely lost in thought.

"I'm fine, but there's something I need to do."

His friends nodded between each other before one spoke, "go". Jonny hesitated for a moment, "go," his friend repeated again, "we won't hear the end of it otherwise" he joked. Jonny nodded, handed the keys over to his friend so he could unlock the car door and raced up Jac's steps before ringing the doorbell twice otherwise Jac would never answer. He turned his head back to see his friends were all watching him, they gestured to him to go get her and he gave them a solemn smile in return before turning back after hearing the door come off its latch and it open slightly.

"Oh it's you," Jac replied rather disappointed.

"Oh I'm sorry were you expecting Father Christmas?"

Jac looked at his seemingly not amused. She ignored his question. "I hope you're not checking up on me because believe me do it again and a kick where it hurts will be the least of your worries." Jonny looked on at her confused. "Look what do you want because I'm really busy with paperwork?"

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" He said with a half smile but her facial reaction didn't change. "Can I come in?"

"I'd rather you didn't…" But it was too late, Jonny had barged past her and had basically invited himself in. "Invite yourself in why don't you."

"Oh I will… Jac? What the hell is going on in here? It looks like a pig sty."

Jac stormed into the kitchen slamming her door behind her. "I told you not to come in here. I did say I was busy."

"And I didn't doubt you."

"But you thought you'd come in anyway?"

"Pretty much."

"Typical. Jonny just go back to your friends. Why are you even here?"

"The thing is we need to talk."

"No we don't." Jac said rather fed up. She was increasingly exhausted and wanted to be left alone. She couldn't deal with Jonny right now, his perfect accent and his perfect little curls, she was finding it harder to resist.

"Just let me speak." Jonny gestured with his hands. "What I realised from being with my friends today, and hearing about their little terrors is we need to do this together. Before you protest we can do this Jac. When I say together I mean as a family." He said slowly; he hadn't planned at all what he was going to say so he had to tread carefully. "I'm not just saying this for our baby's sake, and I know you don't like me saying these things – not that I've said them before – but I love you and if this is going to work at all we need to do this together."

Jac just stared past him, not uttering a word for a moment until she quietly whispered, "if that's all you can go."

"Jac, I've just opened up to you and you're shoving me away once again? Unbelievable."

"Me unbelievable? I'm not using the baby as an excuse Jonny."

"I'm not using our baby as an excuse. I'm dead serious Jac. Move in with me."

"Why?" Her eyes shot towards him like a lightening bolt, glistening slightly. He couldn't tell whether there were tears there or not, or why there would be. "Because it's the right thing to do?"

"No, because it's what I want, and I'm sure if you bothered to admit it to yourself it's what you want too."

"Just go." Jonny shook his head, looking at the face that was staring right into his eyes. She hardly blinked, her face giving off no emotion as usual and he was no close to knowing where he actually stood with her. He was a mixture of angry, hurt and annoyed. He knew Jac was hard to talk to but he honestly believed he could get through to her. Shutting the door behind him, he trudged back to his car to face the wrath of his friends who he realised only now had been in the car all this time. This day was getting worse and worse.

* * *

'If you were to get a call about your loved one passing away do you feel that you'd have parted in the way you want? One woman lost her husband minutes after he stormed out the house during a row and she never got the opportunity to say sorry. Caroline is with me now and has volunteered to share her story.'

Jac switched off the radio. It just got more depressing. It made matters worse when the words 'loved one' cropped up and that infuriating man cropped into her head. She'd regretted being so harsh with him. She wanted all the things he did but she didn't want to let her guard down. She was scared of being hurt because that's what men did to her and that's what she did to men. It was better being emotionally unattached she'd thought and that was until the radio programme started. Mixed with thoughts of Jonny, the radio brought back memories of Tara, and how her death was unexpected. Jac had been vulnerable and it was Jonny who'd helped her. She was vulnerable because she felt guilty as to the way she'd treated Tara, and if this would ever to happen to Jonny…

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and sent a text.

_We need to talk._

Her phone buzzed back minutes later with a response.

_We did earlier you made your position perfectly clear._

That man could be so infuriating, she thought to herself. She grabbed her handbag and walked out of her house towards the car with her intentions obvious. She knew why she was doing it but part of her thought it ridiculous, nothing was going to happen tonight but she didn't want to take the risk. She'd lost pretty much everything in life there was to lose, so if there were a slight chance of losing him she'd want him to know the truth.

The car journey was quick; travelling late at night had its perks as the roads were clear and in no time she arrived at his block of flats. She stumbled out the car remember not to drive again whilst feeling this tired as she was sure she could easily have drifted off and would have done so had she been driving for another minute.

Jac up the steps to his flat, which was annoyingly at the top until she reached a corridor with doors identical looking, his was only a few doors down and she knocked. It was a minute or so until a Scottish man who looked like he'd been dragged out of bed opened the door.

"Jac what are you doing here?" He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up a little; so she was wrong in thinking he'd still be up. Standing there Jac realised that she didn't know what to say. She was never one to open up and she was hardly going to confess that listening to a radio programme had made her think. So her words were short.

"Just shut up," and she found her lips on his. Minutes later they parted.

"Do you mind if we do that again because I'm only half awake." Jonny said cheekily. Jac smacked him on the arm and walked into the flat shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Aren't your friends here?"

"They saw one look at the size and booked into a hotel." Jonny raised his eyebrows at Jac. He was sure she was thinking the same thing as him…


End file.
